Cats and Dogs
by Nova trinity
Summary: This is my sequal to Cats don't like to share, it has been about a week since the events in my other story and Grimmjow goes to see Ichigo in the human world. It will be a three or four part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I am not the creator of Bleach, aka Tite Kubo. I am only using the wonderful characters to sate my insatiable urge to have Grimmjow and Ichigo together.**

_**A/N: This is one of the sequels to my 'cat' series. No actual dog was hurt in the writing of this, and I do like dogs its just that cats don't necessarily get along with them at first, at least my cats don't.**_

**Part one:**

I don't think that I am too unreasonable, when the strawberry requested he go home, I let him, even though I didn't want him away from my side. When he was gone for two days and I became bored, I went to go retrieve him, and wasn't too upset that he was enjoying himself with his friends. What got me upset though was when he got home, me trailing him without him knowing, he got attacked by a strange dog. It was a ugly mutt.

And he was laughing… What was the idea of him becoming friendly with a mutt? He was not suppose to get attached to dogs, I was a cat after all and cats and dogs do not get along too well. Proof was when Aizen had been around still and Gin had gotten a dog Arancar that would continually yip and be a pain in my back side. Everyone fawned over the stupid dog. Everyone that is except me.

One day I had followed the idiot dog out into the barren landscape, watched as it slobbered all over some trees. At the time I didn't know why I had decided to follow it, maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was vulnerable and I had already planned on what I was going to do, however I plead my case that consciously I didn't plan on it. It just so happened that it was ideal that I run my sharp claws into his side, and my fangs just wanted to taste him to see if he tasted good. Call it instinct, call it self preservation, whatever you decide to call it, know that I did not set out to kill that dog.

It just so happens that the dog died, it Was Not My Fault.

When Gin found out that the dog was "missing," no one knew what to say. Aizen questioned all of us, no one had a clue, I did feel a few sets of eyes study me though. I think everyone knew what had happened to the "precious" dog, no one though had the guts to call me out on it, or get too upset other than that damn fake smile man.

Now I know that all dogs are not evil, hell some can fight as good as me, this dog that was attacking my strawberry though was getting on my last nerves. I wanted to be the one that made him smile like that, I wanted to be the one that was that close to him.

"You can show yourself Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

Startled, I stepped down from the roof of his house, my eyes never once leaving that mutt. "How the hell did you know I was here?"

"It's not too hard to sense your reiatsu considering how close we become in less than a week."

True, I thought to myself, plus he was a substitute Shinigami, and if he was lax in that then what good could he be?

The mutt looked over to me and had its tongue lolling out. To me it looked evil, to Ichigo it must have been amusing for he laughed. What the hell was he laughing about? The dog looked ready to pounce on me. Was this divine retribution for the "accident" that happened to that dog in Hueco Mundo?

I could tell the hair on the back of my neck was standing on end, it prickled me. My teeth sharpened and I crouched down.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo's voice broke through to me as the dog made his move, "please don't kill Yuzu's puppy."

At his words, the attack I was getting aimed to strike fizzled, the dog sniffed my leg and was getting ready to attack it with slobber when my leg involuntarily, of its own free accord kicked. A small smile was visible on my face as I watched the dog roll away from my leg.

Ichigo, that damn fool, was rushing to the dog, as if it were about to die from a meager kick.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo was near a panic state, "Yuzu will kill me if her dog gets hurt."

"Who the hell is Yuzu?" I felt rage towards this Yuzu that would dare hurt Ichigo, "And the mutt is fine, it didn't even get damaged from the roll."

"Yuzu is my sister." Ichigo was touching the dog all over to make sure no bones were broken. "You didn't need to kick the dog."

His sister huh… I didn't know that he had a sister that would kill him. How brutal was his family? Should I even let him come back here again?

"Well if she is going to kill you, how should I let you stay here?"

"That's not the point Grimmjow."

Harrumphing, I thought to myself, that is the point. "Well the thing is clearly fine." I sneered down at the mutt that was looking at me with soulful brown eyes and if I hadn't known better, I would have thought the dog had tears, as if…

"Well it is clearly traumatized." the dog was wagging its tail and licking Ichigo's face.

I couldn't help it, I snorted, if this was how it was traumatized, then why couldn't I be traumatized by the vicious attack it did to my leg? I should be the one getting comforted and petted, not the mutt.

"If that thing hadn't attacked my leg, then it would have been fine now wouldn't it?"

"It did not attack your leg."

Glaring down at the thing, I begged to differ. I was about to plead my case when around the corner came three kids, one blond, one brunette, and a red headed boy that looked a awful lot like the pineapple.

The little blond girl ran towards Ichigo and the mutt, throwing her slender arms around the thing, "Jack…" she giggled which irritated me. "Has Ichi-nee-san taken good care of you?"

"Grimmjow, this is Yuzu." he motioned towards the blond, "That over there is her twin Karin. And the red headed punk is Jinta from Urahara's shop."

Glaring at the blond, I growled, "If you kill Ichigo I will kill you, am I clear?"

"Wh-" the girl cowered at my glare.

"Mister," the brunette said, I had already forgotten her name, "Don't talk like that to my sister."

"Ass wipe," the boy made a fist with his hand, "I don't like you threatening the goddess."

"Moron." the dark headed girl was shielding this Yuzu from me.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed in exasperation, "Its not like that…"

What the hell, this was one confusing day. First the strawberry gets mad at me for defending myself against the vicious mutt, then when I try to protect what is mine from his blood thirsty family I get told its not like that… what am I suppose to do? Just let the petite girl kill my strawberry? Hell no, would I allow that to happen.

The sobs caused me to lose my train of thought, glancing over I noticed the blond girl start to cry.

"Bastard." the dark haired girl said to me as she turned around to comfort her sister.

"You should go find a way to kill yourself ass hole." the punk red head said as he too turned to comfort the girl. Between the two of them, they helped her up and led her and the smelly mutt into the house. Good riddance.

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo sadly said, "You just caused my sister to cry."

"She threatened you…"

"Not literally, not like you did to her."

His words stung, couldn't I defend what was mine? Was I suppose to let her threaten Ichigo and not do anything to protect what was dear to me?

"I think you should go home." Ichigo pointed up to the sky, indicating back to Hueco Mundo.

"No!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "Not without you."

"I need to stay here." Ichigo looked at me as if accusing me of all the evils.

"I'll stay here too then."

"No you wont."

"Why not?"

"You are not wanted right now."

Startled at his words, I glanced at him. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? Was he choosing that dog over me?

Growling, I turned and in a flash left him, not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo. I do own the manga, anime dvd's and games, also the art books. I wish I owned more, but alas, I can not find the real Ichigo or Grimmjow… even though I have looked everywhere…**

Once I was back to Hueco Mundo, I was not too pleased to say the least.

That damn vile mutt was getting all the attention from my strawberry. Where was the justice in that? Ichigo was mine and I was not wanting to lose him to some damn dog. As for what I said to his family, what right did they have in threatening the life of Ichigo and not paying for it in some way. Come on how could he let them treat him that way… was Ichigo that weak? If that was the case then how in the hell did the guy defeat Aizen. Hold it a damn minute, how the fuck did he beat me then?

Confusion settled on me like a brick falling from the sky. I will be the first one to admit that I had 'allowed' Ichigo to win, not out loud, yet I knew that if I had really wanted the strawberry good and dead, then I never would have saved the princess and made her heal him after emo-clown had nearly killed him. All these thoughts were swirling around in my head causing it to ache. Not realizing till my feet stopped that I was once more at the spot that I had 'played' with Gin's mutt.

All the evidence was gone, everything in this place turns to dust faster than normal.

Snapping off a branch from a withered tree, I studied it before it too got tossed to the ground as if it were trash.

A tiny voice that sounded a lot like Ichigo said in my head that I had went too far with his family and that was why he was upset, not because of the dog, but by what I had said to the Yuzu girl.

How was I to know that she would bawl her head off at what I said. Was I suppose to be a mind reader? See into the future? Snorting at that thought, I walked away.

Now my strawberry had thrown me away… I didn't like that thought. Growling, I wanted to kill something, anything… the rage in me building as my thoughts continued to dwell on Ichigo.

Finding a nest of hollows, I ripped them apart, mindless of the brutality in my actions, just wanting this feeling to leave that had taken a hold of me at the thought of Ichigo no longer wanting me around.

Once all the hollows were dead, I panted and looked up at the black sky that matched my mood.

Soon all traces would be gone of all the hollows that I had tore up. Somewhat satisfied, I made my way back to Los Noches.

Feeling a new sense of confidence I headed to my room, only to be stopped by Stark.

"Grimmjow," His voice spoke softly, he was one dog I did respect, well he would argue and say he was better than a dog, I beg to differ, if it looks like a dog, smells like a dog and acts like a old dog, then by damn… it's a dog.

"What do you want?"

He quirked one eyebrow at me in his lazy way, before saying, "Have you seen Lilynette?"

I stopped. Why the hell would I have seen Lilynette? "Why would I have seen her?"

"She went to find you…" Stark slid down to the ground, crossing his legs once he was down and closing his eyes.

"Damn dog…" I mumbled, "Just like that mutt in the human world…"

"What was that?"

Looking over at the number one Espada, I realized I had his full attention now.

"Never mind…"

"Did something happen with your strawberry? Is that why you are in such a foul mood?"

"Speak for yourself, I am not in a foul mood over Ichigo. In fact I could care less about that damn Shinigami and that mentally challenged mutt."

"Men-" Stark laughed, not just a soft chuckle that he usually did, it was a full blown laugh, causing him to hold his side, "Are you watching your language?"

"What the fuck do you mean?"

I know I was getting irritated, I would like nothing better than to tear my fangs into his rotten flesh and rip his throat out to stop that damn laugh.

After Stark calmed down somewhat, he said, "You didn't call the mutt retarded, instead you used a nice term like mentally challenged. You are changing Grimmjow."

His words shocked the hell outta me. How could this have happened? I will admit that I didn't use the word retarded out of respect for Ichigo and his family, so why the hell was the strawberry having such a drastic change from me? Sure I liked him, yet I didn't love him… it didn't bother me if I hurt his family's feelings… did it? Nah, I just didn't want Ichigo madder at me for not respecting me. Wait damn it… he wasn't here for him to know what I called his mutt, so why did I do it?

"You are falling for that strawberry of yours."

"Shut the hell up…" I growled and turned to leave.

"Well if you see my Lilynette, send her back to me will ya?"

My only reply to his words was a growl as I left. I had to go find that woman that Ulquiorra had kidnapped, she would know what to do.

The two of them were outside, holding hands, she seemed so happy that it nearly made me sick. She was laughing at something that caught her attention and pointing it out to the still emotionless clown that was the fourth. Why the hell did she revive him?

They both looked over to me as I walked towards them, determined that I get answers from her.

"Woman," my voice was a tad bit demanding, she needed to know up front who was in charge, "I need some answers from you."

Ulquiorra looked at me with cold hard eyes as I spoke to her. If looks alone could kill I would be dead. It didn't faze me though due to those same looks from the past that he had often given me, and I had already proven to him that I was more sly then he was so he should leave me the hell alone. "What do you want from my woman?" his words were cold and deadly.

"I just need some answers." I could feel the growl building up in my chest.

"It's okay, Ulquiorra." Orihime caressed the emo freak's arm and urged Ulquiorra to behave. "We can talk to Grimmjow."

Laughing to myself I realized that this diminutive girl had tamed the mighty fourth Espada. No one would ever do that to me, I vowed, I was a wild beast of prey.

"Now what is it you needed Grimmjow?"

Bringing my focus onto the odd couple standing in front of me, I said, "I need to know why the hell I don't want to hurt that damn Shinigami's feelings even after everything that happened with us, and why the hell he wants to let his family threaten to kill him."

Orihime smiled at my words and released Ulquiorra's arm. When she put her hand on my arm tentatively, that is when I felt the pressure, and before I knew it I was airborne… what the hell had she done that for? Wait a minute, it hadn't been her doing, it had been that damn Ulquiorra… he would regret tossing me so casually for no apparent reason. I landed none too gently on my back side, a nice way to say my ass.

I was just getting up and to my feet when that damn Espada showed up with Orihime on his arm. He gave me a cold and calculating look, not even looking sorry.

"Ulquiorra," Orihime said, "Don't ever do that again."

Ulquiorra looked at her and this time he did seem sorry, what the hell, I didn't need some woman protecting me from him.

"I don't-"

"Grimmjow," Orihime approached me, "keep quiet please."

I was too shocked to say anything, she was going up against me. I could not believe it, yeah I could see her being able to hold her own with Ulquiorra, the emo clown seemed to care deeply for her, I will never know how or why she reciprocates his emotions, yet she does. So he would never hurt her, me on the other hand could care less about her, the only thing keeping me from tearing her to shreds was the knowledge that Ichigo would not be pleased to have one of his best friends die by my hand.

"I know what your problem is." her words got through to me. "You are in love with Ichigo."

The world stopped. Not just in my head either, time seemed to halt, even the gentle breeze that had been blowing, nothing moved.

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" my voice was foreign to my ears. I knew I said those words, I was thinking worse thoughts than that when I opened my mouth. Without another word, I turned on my heel and left, leaving a grinning Orihime and a bewildered Ulquiorra.

_**A/N: I plan on having one more chapter in this story, do you want a lemon or lime? Let me know within a week and I will post whichever one you want. My next installment of the cat 'series' will mainly be in the human world, so if you have any suggestions, it is going to be a bit longer and be part three of the cat 'series', it is going to be posted the day after I finish the next chapter. Sorry that my cat 'series' has such short chapters, I will correct that with my final installment of the series. Which will be a multi chapter fic. Arigato for reading. And please review, I will try to work your suggestions into the story.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own… don't sue…**

I was not going to accept what that woman said, no… I was not in love with the strawberry… I will admit that I was more than a little fascinated by him and that he took up all my thoughts from the time I woke up till I would fitfully fall asleep. Between the two though I only found myself thinking about him occasionally, not all the time. The way he sounded as I allowed my hands free access over his flushed body, the little whimper sounds he made as my mouth teased his skin… ugh, I need to stop my train of thoughts before I drove myself mad.

To prove that I was indeed not in love with him, I opened a gargantua and went through to the world of the living once more. The first person I spot would be the one that I would love… fate was a bitch! The first person I spotted was in deed Ichigo. My eyes were playing cruel tricks on me… why the hell had I done this?

"Grimmjow!" his voice was husky and doing things to me that I wished he would not do at this time. His eyes seemed to devour my presence, it had only been a day since he had brutally told me to leave, choosing that damn dog over me, so why did his very being scream out to me to claim him. He even had the scent of arousal, groaning inwardly, I cautiously approached him.

We were standing mere centimeters away from one another when my toughness melted away and I gave in to what his body was screaming for. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me and leaned down to claim his inviting mouth. In the back of my mind a thought irritated me, had I come here so that I could do what I was now doing? Was I indeed so enamored by him that I couldn't stay upset with him, I should make him apologize to me before I let him have what he wanted so badly that I could smell it.

As our mouths devoured one another's, I let my hands travel over his lean body, reclaiming all the slight curves, memorizing how he felt pressed up to me, how our bodies seemed to fit perfectly.

His arms went up around my neck and he lifted himself up higher so that we were on the same level and I didn't have to bend my neck, his legs went around my waist and I couldn't help the groan from escaping my throat as I felt his hardness press up against mine. Damn it, this was not suppose to be happening. I was suppose to be proving that I am not in love with him. Not that I can have him… I tried to release him, he would have none of that. He was like a leech, clinging to me.

I was able to break our mouths apart, only to have Ichigo trail light kisses on my throat. "Ichigo…" I was unsure of what I wanted to say, "I… I have to tell you that I…" God his mouth felt so good on my skin.

All my thoughts got fuzzy, as if I no longer had a will of my own, his mouth was doing things that should be illegal, God, had I warped him this much? Was he this assertive before? Groaning, I gave in to the temptation, and abandoned my resolve to tell him that he was only a conquest to me. As my hands pulled him even closer, my mouth trailed kisses on his neck, feeling the rapid pulse under my lips, I was encouraged to have my tongue trace from his ear down to the hollow part of his slender throat. He tasted like a breath of fresh air, a little musky and ever so soft his skin was. Gently my teeth nibbled on his throat, while a moan escaped from his parted lips.

His hands slid effortlessly into my open shirt and up to my nipples to tease them. Had he been this assertive just days ago? I wondered what had happened, was this truly my strawberry or had someone replaced him?

He was more than a little aggressive, he was down right nearly forcing me, had I not come here to get over him? Was this some cruel twist of fate saying that Ichigo would be a part of my life for ever no matter what I did to try to get rid of him in my thoughts?

Deciding that it was all an illusion, I grinned and then got just as aggressive with him. Pinning him down on the cold hard ground, I nearly ripped his clothes off him before I claimed him. The sounds that he made were music to my ears, he moaned so much that I had to steel myself from shooting my load prematurely. He purred like a kitten as I thrust in and out of him, sending it home that he was mine and no one else's.

With his eyes full of lust, he gazed up at me and made me groan, that's when I fully realized that he was ingrained in me. That I was lost to those eyes, all he had to do was tell me to jump and I would ask how high? I had lost myself to him, in the process of claiming him, he had claimed me… how the hell had that happened?

With one final thrust, I allowed the climax to send me over the edge of sanity, to the point that had me lean in close to him and whisper in his ear, those little words I thought I would never utter, those words that had me more scared than ever by how he would react to them… "I love you Ichigo…"

I pulled him closer to me and basked in the after glow of one of the most intense orgasms I had ever felt, he hadn't even heard my utterance, which had me a little sad, and a little relieved.

"I love you too, you big idiot." he sighed as my arms snaked around his waist.

Hold it… he had heard me. I didn't move, my eyes locked with his and I tried to understand what he had just told me, he loved me too, that was what he had said… Did that mean what I hoped it meant? "You heard me earlier…" was all I could say.

He nodded his head, with his hand he reached up and cupped my chin, gently pulling me closer to him, "Yes I heard what you said." he gently kissed my lips, "I have been waiting for you to say it, even though I have known for some time…"

"Known what?" I arched my eyebrow, not sure if I liked how confidant he sounded.

"How I have felt about you."

"Oh…"

"What did you think I meant?"

"I don't know…" I did know, I had thought he was saying that he had known how I had felt about him long before I had even known how I felt.

"Well…" his voice was slightly unsure now…

A deep sense of guilt took hold of me, I had made him unsure… what the hell do I do now? Doing what comes naturally to me, I kissed him, long and hard. I was not a Espada that knew how to deal with emotions other than being physical, so that is how I handled him. Take one step at a time, right now, all I wanted was to have him understand this about me… he need not know that I didn't know what the hell to do with him other than have him under me with his legs spread… Eventually he would realize this about me and then he would know what to expect from me.

When our mouths parted, he was panting, and his eyelashes fluttered over his cheeks causing me to smile at how pretty he looked. His lips were swollen from the kiss, and a slight blush was raising to his cheeks due to the fact that I could feel him responding to my touch with as much if not more desire than imaginable. The evidence was starting to poke me in the thigh…

With the future unsure, I allowed Ichigo to get his wish and pleasured him till he was panting and moaning for more.

_**A/N: **__That's it for Cat's and Dogs… my next installment will be the multi chapter fic that has all the perks of Grimmjow having to cope with a relationship that he can't help but misunderstand… he is a Espada after all. I was wanting to post it soon, however I will make no promises, I do want it to be beta'd…_


End file.
